My Heart is Yours
by BlackMaskedBeauty
Summary: He could finally go back to Japan after a whole 2 years. He was going back to her. Yes, Tsukiyomi Ikuto was back... finally... [Amuto love triangle]
1. Tsukiyomi Ikuto is Finally Back

**0;0 0;0 0;0**

**Hey guys! I'm BlackMaskedBeauty and this is my third fan fiction! This is my first Shugo Chara! one though! My other two are Gakuen Alice, so if you guys want to check them out then go for it! I hope you guys enjoy my fic and review please! The more reviews the faster the updates! It doesn't matter whether the reviews are by Guests or not! Either way, I hope you guys enjoy it and R&R please!**

**0;0 0;0 0;0**

She breathed in slowly taking in the familiar masculine scent she had missed. The bubblegum-haired girl clenched his ebony uniform as if she was scared he wasn't real and he'd leave her alone again.

The blue-haired teenager's laugh was heard as he rubbed her head teasingly; yet, softly before he talked in the voice the girl had yearned to hear for two years, "I take it you missed me?" A gentle and cunning smirk overtook his smooth face.

The girl looked up; happily. She could see well that it was real; that HE was real, and nobody could deny her happiness; nobody except her. A surge of pride overcame her soul. She quickly let go of him abruptly. Sticking out her tongue at him, she turned around and crossed her arms across her chest, "O-of course not! All you ever do is bring trouble and worry with you and when the time comes you leave them with anyone."

The boy laughed once more and scratched his head, "I guess it's a knack of mine."

"What a stupid knack," responded the proud girl.

The blue-haired boy just shrugged, "Whatever, all I need is my gift."

The girl became stiff and uncrossed her arms. "G-gift?" she stuttered nervously.

"Yeah," he pretended to be mad, "my welcome-home gift."

Despite his tone of voice being realistic, there was a hint of playfulness in his voice that she had failed to notice."As a matter of fact, I don't," she said in as much triumph she could muster attempting to hide her worried self.

His deep, dark blue eyes became more mischievous than usual; he had come up with another ingenious plan, "Oh well, you know you have to pay for not having one, right?"

His friend looked back at him stiffer than she already was... "Y-you- what do you want...?"

The teen boy walked over just like a cat would. He bent down toward her ear and whispered in such way that sent chills down her spine, "Nothing too big..." He gave her cheek a peck in such a soft way that had the teen girl blushing 50 shades of red.

He turned on his heels and strolled casually on the concrete path that led to the blushing girl's house. He didn't bother to look back as he waved to her a goodbye, "See you inside."

The girl finally spun around and threw a well formed fist in the air. "Y-you- YOU PERVERT! Get back here!"

He acted like she wasn't there and closed the door behind him smirking.

She still couldn't believe it; she caressed her cheek and let out a small smile.

Yes... nobody could deny it... deny that he was back...

Yes, Tsukiyomi Ikuto was back... finally

**0;0 0;0 0;0**

**Okay! What did you guys think? I just wanted to say that the chapters will never be this short again! I promise! I just don't have much time on Fridays and I wanted to write out this idea as soon as possible before it left my mind, so yeah... Either way, hope you guys enjoyed it and please review! Until the next update! Please R&R! xD xD**

**0;0 0;0 0;0**


	2. That Pervert!

"Amu-chi!" a childish shout was heard all throughout the Seiyo Academy's Middle School and High School Royal Garden, which in this case was actually a rather lucious and well taken cared of Greenhouse.

An orange-headed girl with pig tails tied with red ribbons had literally jumped on the pinkette that had just entered the Greenhouse. Even if it had been her everyday routine from 5th grade up to now in 8th grade, Amu still jumped in surprise.

"So is it true that Ikuto-kun is finally back?!" the girl continued to talk just as fast as a baby despite her having become a 7th grader a few months back; then again, Pepe-tan wasn't Yaya's Shugo Chara for nothing.

Amu internally sighed tiredly. Why did news have to travel so fast in Seiyo?

"Yeah, it's true as far as I know," Amu shrugged nonchalantly living up to her "cool and spicy" reputation.

"Cool and spicy!" Yaya's eyes began to twinkle in delight as she confirmed Amu's perfect facade; however, that twinkling delight was replaced by a mischevious twinkle. Knowing something was about to happen, Amu quickly walked over to the white tea table that was unusually empty other than the crystal tea set that adorned the table. She sat down on the chair reserved for her, taking her cup of tea trying to savor both its taste and aroma.

"You know, there's another rumor that some people believe to be true."

Amu wasn't one to be interested about gossip, but one look at Yaya told her otherwise.

"R-rumor?"

"Yeah, according to some girls in the 7th grade 2-A Class, the new 'hot and sexy, violin playing, transfer student' is staying over at the house of the 'cool and spicy' Hinamori Amu."

Dang it... dang it all...! Just what was up with this dang school?! No, the real question was how the hell Yaya had so many sources...? It was hard to believe she wasn't known as Seiyo's Gossip Queen, after all, if you wanted to know something, Yaya was the girl to go to. Amu attempted to "act like herself", but the fact that Yaya didn't stop talking didn't help out at all.

"So, tell me Amu-chi, is it true?"

In that moment, Amu just wanted nothing other than spitting out her tea all over the place, but, then again, she had a reputation to look up to and she wasn't about to lose it to Yaya either.

"Where's Tadase anyways?" Amu asked as she took another sip of her tea. She needed and wanted to change the subject... the quicker the better...

"Mou," Yaya pouted dissapointedly, "all you ever care about is Tadase ever since Ikuto-kun left for America and the King asked you out."

It was true, and Amu couldn't deny it. It's not like Tadase was the only one on her mind, but she did talk and ask about him a lot more than when her feelings were unrequited.

"Yaya," Amu scolded, "Just tell me where he is already."

The orange-head sighed and walked over to her usual spot at the tea table, "He said that he and everyone else wouldn't take long and told me to stay and wait for you to keep you company."

No sooner had those words left Yaya's lips, the entrance of Tadase, Nagihiko and Rima was heard... and Ikuto's...

Amu flipped her head over and upon seeing the familiar neko's face she didn't care about her reputation anymore and spat her tea into the nearest plant.

"Hmm... I guess you still know nothing about manners," Ikuto teased with a smirk playing on his lips.

Amu gently slammed her tea cup on the saucer in a hard; yet, soft manner so she wouldn't break it. "Just what the heck are you doing here?"

Acting just like a cat would, the said boy walked over to her and ruffled her hair. "I come here now, remember?"

Amu stood up abruptly forcing Ikuto to move out of her way. "Well how was I supposed to know?!"

Ikuto feigned a face of hurt. "But Amu, we li-"

She looked back at him before she whispered fast and angrily, "Shut up! No one's supposed to know!"

"Ne, Amu-chan?" Tadase's voice was heard throughout the garden.

Removing her hand from Ikuto's mouth, Amu smiled in response, "Yeah? What's up?"

"W-well...um..."

"Forget it," Naghiko's voice was finally heard, "as this rate he'll never get off of his chest. It's true that Ikuto is really staying at your house, huh?"

Amu froze and slowly turned her painfully stiff neck towards Ikuto who was now taking a sip out of her cup of tea.

Rima randomly appeared in front Amu, "It's true isn't it?"

Just how the hell had she been discovered already...?

"Forget about lying about it," Ikuto nonchalantly said, "I already told them and, besides, last time you lied about me...well...it was hell wasn't it?"

Amu quickly left her trance and ran towards Tadase, "I-It's not what seems like! My parents know and-"

Her boyfriend gave a light-hearted laugh, " Don't worry Amu-chan. I trust you and Ikuto nii-san. Besides, with your dad at home I'd have little to worry about anyways."

Amu smiled as an aura full of love engulfed her and Tadase. "T-Tadase..."

He smiled back at her, "Yeah...?"

Following the sixth grade tradition, someone- Ikuto in this case- interrupted. Blowing in Amu's ear he whispered, "Oi, Amu. How about a refill?"

Both people snapped out of their lover's trance. Amu's eyes began to follow the Ginori Teacup that was swinging slowly and casually in front of her very face with the occasional rare drop of green tea falling ever so gently and delicately on the floor.

"Uh-oh," Rima's calm and soft voice warned, "Ikuto, you may want to stop."

"Huh, why?" he complained ever so innocently, "I'm the guest, aren't I? And the guest should be properly attended."

Rima nodded shortly, a small smile stretched across her lips. After all, ever since the cat had left, the Royal Garden had become rather boring after the great decrease in X-eggs and X-characters.

Ikuto began looking at the pinkette in front of him. He lowered his eyes to the floor and could see her small, porcelain hands balled into fists with not-so-little fury. He couldn't help but smirk another time. He let his eyes travel up and down of Amu. He couldn't deny it any longer: Amu Hinamori was no longer a girl- at least thats what her appearance had told him.

Two years ago, her sides were straight. Her lips were thin. Her eyes were dull when she didn't smile and her face was almost always pale. But now, even an idiot could see how much she had changed. She had curves and plenty of them too. Her thin lips had become fuller not to the point they seemed exaggerated, but to the point any pervert- which Ikuto denied he was- would want to kiss them senseless without ever letting go. Even now when she was angry, her eyes shone brightly like the summer's hot; yet, dreadful sun. Her skin; her dear light skin shone brightly keeping it from being pale like it had been back in 6th grade. Nobody could deny it: Hinamori Amu had become a woman- at least that's what her well formed body had told him.

"So," Ikuto continued to press her into serving him another cup of tea, "how about it, Amu-koi?" He blew into her ear and whispered these words despite Nagihiko's obvious "flying hands" which were warning him to stop whatever he was doing immediately.

It was safe to say that Ikuto, "the hot violin player"-or so Yaya had cited him as, should've listened to Nagihiko's warning. After all, the response to Ikuto's question was a red hand "supporting" his left cheek.

"Does that answer your question?" snarled the pinkette, "Just so you know, I don't particularly answer to nekos' requests, so much less would I answer to the request of a perverted one."

"Yeah... that's exactly what your slap just told me..." Ikuto muttered as he caressed his cheek repeatedly.

Snatching the teacup away from Ikuto, Amu turned on her heels heading towards the table, "By the way, I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me 'Amu-koi.'" She set down the teacup and picked up another one. Grabbing a different teapot that she hadn't noticed before, she filled up the aforementioned teacup. She placed the teacup on a matching white saucer and sat down in such a rebellious style. Despite the white chair facing towards the left, Amu sat down on it as if it was facing Ikuto and Tadase. She crossed one leg over the other, placed the teacup and saucer on top of the knee on top and propped her elbow against the table so she could rest her head on it.

"And why should I?" Ikuto teased, a small smirk adorning his face.

Amu took a sip from her teacup- a Worcester this time, "Because 1) it still makes me uncomfortable as hell and 2) the fact that you call me that in front of Tadase, my boyfriend by the way, doesn't make me anymore comfortable as well."

A silence ocurred... an awkward silencefit was that kind of silence where keeping silent was akward, but breaking the silence was... well...more awkward... Hey, at least Ikuto wouldn't open his mouth, right? Haha! Yeah right...

"Hmm," Ikuto sighed teasingly, "Took you guys long enough. Seems like you both took advantage of my leave, so you wouldn't be caught doing things."

Amu widened her eyes and blushed uncontrollably due to her embarrassment, "Ch-chotto, Ikuto!"

A small sly smile spread across his lips as Tadase joined Amu in denying a rather mature relationship, "I-Ikuto-nii!"

"Hmm, seems like I struck a chord," he turned to face Rima and Nagihiko, "Now didn't I?"

Rima's face flushed ten different shades of red caused by her hand which could be seen over her pink lips in an attempt to stifle a laugh she could no longer keep hidden. Nagihiko raised his left eyebrow accompanied by a smug smile, "I think you're right, Ikuto-san. It seems like all that time they spent alone in each others rooms was solely meant for mature things."

"W-what! N-no that's not it!" Tadase shouted.

"Y-yeah!" his girlfriend confirmed, "We only study!"

The mocking stares that were once coming from everyone else had stopped. Rima widened her eyes in shock, "Y-you mean..."

"You guys are dating, but you guys don't even mess around a little...?"

"Now that's just sick," Ikuto added, "Seems like you guys will turn out to be those couples that are too scared to take the next step."

"Ikuto-nii!"

"Wait- WHAT?!" Amu couldnt help but shout even louder, "First of all, you accuse us of doing mature things and now you're saying that it's bad that we don't?! What the hell are you trying to do here Tsukiyomi Ikuto?!"

Rima stopped trying to hide her laugh and flung herself at Nagihiko's body, pounding her fists on his chest as she burst out in uncontrollable laughter. Amu continued to scream her head off and in the spur of the moment, she jumped off the chair and flung herself at Ikuto attempting to "claw his face" or so she had screamed in the air. Having anticipated a situation of the sort, Tadase held her back from Ikuto keeping a hold on her thin waist.

Nagihiko shouted towards Ikuto, "You may want to calm her down sooner or later."

The cat just shrugged carelessly and looked at Tadase. Tadase could tell from just looking at the smirk smugly playing on his "nii-san's" lips that he had just fomented a surely strange plan. However, a look at his midnight blue eyes told him that the price for calming her down would be rather high. Tadase nodded hurriedly yet, discretely confirming that the price didn't matter... at all...

Ikuto walked closer to Amu and put his face at her level. Upon noticing the position she was in, the girl slowed down her talking until she was completely silent.

"I-Ikuto... w-what are you-" she didnt get to finish her question as her mouth was caught in a small kiss that had lasted only three seconds.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock. Rima was no longer laughing and pounding her fists on Nagihiko's chest nor did he laugh along with her. Tadase was... well frozen and confused... Amu however, stopped resisting. She corrected her posture and raised a stray hand to her lips as she looked down at the floor. She was shocked... no... shocked was an understatement... she felt-

The bell for the beginning of school rang and the one sound that broke the silence in the greenhouse were light footsteps that were heading out. All heads looked up to confirm those footsteps belonged to Ikuto: the escapee.

Without a single glance back he raised his hand, "Well then, ja."

Another range of silence occured as soon as he had stepped out. Like always, someone needed to be the one to break it and in this case it was Am-

"YOU SON OF A-"

0;0 0;0 0;0

Finally done! Sorry it took me so long to update! Please R&R! I enjoy reading your guys' reviews! It makes me feel rewarded! Long reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated!

l l  
>l l<br>l l


End file.
